


First Date

by SugerCat



Series: Bird I like [3]
Category: Angry Birds - All Media Types
Genre: First Date, First Time, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:58:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugerCat/pseuds/SugerCat
Summary: Chuck managed to get Red out alone for their first date. Maybe he will even get more this evening.





	1. Chapter 1

Chuck was totally excited and had to control himself, not to grin all day like an idiot. Because tonight it was finally time. After all the stress that was caused by the fact that they had to protect the island better, Red once had a free evening. Or rather he made sure personally for it. After all, this bird couldn't take care of the island from morning to night alone so the island was safe from the pigs.

He also wants to have a real date with his boyfriend after all this time. Of course he spent many moments with this, but the red bird always had just eyes for their daughter. He wasn't jealous, and partly understood the behavior because their child was so tiny and fragile at first. But she grew fast and also learned quickly. Chuck likes it very much that she had inherited his fast feature. Nevertheless, she will probably become more like Red as she gets older. Each day brought new surprises if you have a family.

Even so, it wasn't too much to ask to spend time alone with his boyfriend. When the little girl was in the kindergarten and they needed a while after hatching to leave her there, because their child doesn't wanted to separate from Red at first. Vice versa, exactly the same.

When this was done, they met their friends. He was a little ashamed that he sometimes thought of simply kidnapping the red bird. He wanted to have him only once for himself and only for himself. Just to let arise a little romantic mood between them without to be disturbed by anyone. Perhaps he was a little selfish. But all bad thoughts of yesterday have to disappear now, because today he got his longed-for date.

Of course, it wasn't easy to get Red out of the house, but this agreed to take their daughter to the nest and Stella would play the nanny.

"And? Where are we going?" It was clear that the other was trying to bring up a normal conversation to suppress his nervousness.

"It's a surprise." Chuck knew he had to distract the red one, so this doesn't thought about their child all the time. And he already had some ideas for this evening. Of these, a few were a little naughty. It wasn't necessarily that tonight something has to happen between them because they were once child-free. But it wouldn't be wrong to talk about how they would make such things in the future.

His cheeks became a little warm, with the thought of sleeping with Red today. It was not that he always thought of their first night, of which he unfortunately still not know more about. On the other wing, it wasn't that he doesn't even thought about the bird next to him in this way. Just when they went to the nest in the evening and Red embraced him from behind, then he sometimes got an idea when he couldn't fall asleep immediately. He then thought about what kind of lover the bird behind him would be. There are already some ideas in his head, but in the end he could be wrong and therefore he wasn't expecting anything specific.

Sometimes he also believed that the other wanted to touch him as badly as he did, and so he wanted to wait until his leg healed. With the plaster he could move only slowly, but it wouldn't disturb with some activities nevertheless. Even though Red sometimes seemed annoyed, this still carried him up and down the stairs every now and then.

When his boyfriend once went to kindergarten alone because it was raining and he was too slow with his limping, some fantasies came up in him. He thought that the red bird would carry him up the stairs one evening, but then stopped in the middle. Chuck would hear that the other can't stand it any more and he get's pushed against the wall. He would then have to try to be as quiet as possible, while the other distributed kisses on his neck up to his beak. Perhaps Red even nibbled slightly in some places. In another fantasy, this doesn't do anything of that, but would just take him in a harsh way.

That evening he was the last one to go to bed, than he couldn't explain why he doesn't want to get up from the table. The subject was too unpleasant for him because their child was still in the room. He doesn't want to think about what would have happened if Red had been aware of his erection. Would he have been disgusted at this moment? And thanks to his creative head, he stared at the ground all the time when he was carried up the stairs. He probably thought too much about it. But it couldn't be only his body that shouted after the other. In many moments he was ashamed that he felt that way.

Two days ago, his boyfriend just touched his butt when they went from the kindergarten to Matilda. Embarrassed, but also a little pleased, he waited what would happen next. But the other only explained that his back was quite dusty.

That's why he needed this evening, because he wanted to know what Red likes.

Suddenly the other one came much closer to him and then his wing was taken. At first he stared irritably at this as they slowly went further, but then smiled. He knew this was not easy for the taller bird in public. Even though the night was slowly coming, many birds were still outside. It made Chuck happy that his boyfriend was ready to show their relationship status so openly. Even though most birds already knew about it because if the gossip.

"Why do we go into the forest?"

'So that no one can watch us, if it's going to be a little dirty.' The yellow one shook his head, than he couldn't expect too much. After all, this should only be a nice and romantic evening for them. Maybe some kisses here. He immediately wondered exactly where Red would kiss him.

"You know the hot springs. I've been there with a Bomb before and with such a nice night sky it's certainly better." The other saw up at it and looked as if he hasn't noticed that before.

"Yes, it's not too cold."

"If it gets too cold, you should cuddle tightly to the next bird in an emergency." He declared grinning, hoping the red one knew he was flirting with him.

"So when we go to the springs, we will not be cold." That wasn't exactly the answer he has expected. Suddenly his held feathered hand was alone and a wing came around his shoulders.

"Today the temperature will probably not fall so much, but I'm already looking forward to the next winter." His cheeks were already a little warm when Red whispered so close to him. He doesn't care whether if he looked embarrassed, he still gave a grateful smile out.

"We should go on now. It's still a piece of way." He said, then broke away from the other, but he reached again for the red wing. So they strolled through the forest rather quietly. Of course, Chuck gave his boyfriend a glimpse of glances and somehow he wanted to say something, but he doesn't really know what.

"Lovely place." Remarked Red, when they stopped again and he still pulled bushes a little aside. Here there were several warm waterholes. His chosen one lay a little hidden, so that no one could so easily discover them if they should do indecent things. He shook his head again.

"Are you OK?" The other bird asked, but he nodded quickly.

"Yes, wait a moment." After these words, the yellow one pulled out an already prepared basket from a hiding place from a tree. Then a blanket was spread out in seconds, towels for the bath laid out and food and drinks were provided. Since Chuck had been with the red bird for a while, he managed to get his taste from time to time. He also brought wine with him because he wanted to impress Red with his knowledge about it and get a little loose, but now this idea seemed stupid. True, he loved their child very much, but if he could, he would change the way as she came into the world. Even if the other never said it, he still felt like he was pushing him a little into this family situation.

"Hey it's just me. So you shouldn't have made that much effort." He was brought out of his mind after he lit two torches. When the other looked away, he shook his head again. What happened, he can't change. He could only hope to shape the future better.

"This is really enjoyable warm." Red was already standing by the water and dunked a foot in it. He walked beside him. It was just wonderful as he entered. The warm liquid softened him so much that he simply let himself sink down until he swam on his back.

"What's wrong?" Confused, he looked at his boyfriend and stood upright again. His opposite looked serious, as if something were wrong.

"Nothing."

"Chuck?"

"No, really. Everything is all right."

"Do you hear that?" He listened after the question, but the only thing he heard was the slight dabbling in the water, which he himself caused.

"There is nothing."

“Exactly. Otherwise you're chattering about this and that without an end, but since before not one word. Have I done something wrong? I mean, I know it's not easy to be with me and..”

"No, no! It's not that. I've only thought about some things."

"Things?"

"Yes, you know.. About you and me."

"Oh." This sounded a bit crestfallen, so he quickly approached Red to touch a red wing again.

"No. I mean, I thought about our first night together and asked myself if it could happen again." He only whispered, because he was close to the other. For a moment, they looked into each others eyes. At least until his counterpart slowly understood what he implied, and then he looked a little embarrassed to the side.

"Oh, you want.. Did you arrange all this because of that? Why haven't you said something before? No, I should be the one who..." It doesn't really made sense what came from the other, but this ran a little tense in the water back and forth.

"Calm down, we don't have to sleep with each other today."

"Nice that we don't have to talk about it for a long time and clarified it quickly." Red said sarcastically, turning away from him with folded wings.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, than he surely touched the matter in the wrong way. His boyfriend shouldn't feel forced to do anything. With a sigh he looked in the water for a moment, but before he could say anything, the other turned suddenly again to him. With a certain glance, he was slowly pushed to the edge of the water by the other by the other and without that another word fell, he was kissed by the red bird on the side of his beak and then directly. The touch wasn't tender but still arousing somehow. He got goose bumps and also felt trapped. Finally he wanted to touch his partner very much too, but he couldn't because his wings were held down. A while he let Red do this further, until this stopped himself and turned away almost ashamed.

"That was... I'm not very good at it, right?" He doesn't want to hear that, so he hugged his boyfriend from behind.

"It was good but it felt a little forced. Red it's all right if we don't sleep with each other anymore. We can have a relationship without.."

"But I want it." The taller one simply said louder and one of his wings was stroked. His cheeks grew warm again, and he leaned his head against the red back.

"It's just .." Red wasn't continuing and that made him nervous. Was not he the right bird for it? Was his partner interested in men at all? What if this one night disgusted the other one?  
Abruptly, wings touched his face and he looked up. At the same time, he wondered when the other bid turned around.

"Chuck, I know you're used to better things."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the with muscle-packed guy, we had to see again yesterday." He couldn't believe it if he doesn't just heard it. Red was jealous and that with this man. He ignored this bird all the time. Probably the two of them were once talking without him. That was the only explanation for the whole thing. But he doesn't want to think about what the one-night stand, which he doesn't even want to remember, told his partner.

"You know he's an idiot, and if I could, I'd undo my past with him so you feel better. But unfortunately.."

"For what are you saying out dumb stuff again? Probably I speak the same nonsense. It's not important what happened before." He nodded approvingly.

"I agree. The only things that count is the we and now." And yet Red's expression darkened again. Anyone else wouldn't notice it because it was only a small change. However, he saw it who had been living with this bird for a while. But instead of saying something, he smiled at the other and took his wing into his. It took a moment, but then the smile was returned and this time not too shy. His heart made a happy jump at such a sight.

"Should I wash your back?" He suddenly confused his opponent with the question and he knew that in a hot spring they should only sit in there, but they could make a start with this way. First only their wet wings would touch their bodies. For him it was important that Red learned to deal with longer body contact. How much he wished again that he could remember their first night more. Perhaps then he could better deal with the matter now.

At last Red turned around and he quickly took a bottle from the basket.

"It's only rose oil." Chuck explained as his partner looked skeptically at him as he pulled the cork from the bottle.

"Or should I get something else? Wait, I.." Before he could go back home, his wing was held.

"It's okay. Well, then the red bird smells of red roses for a while. No problem here." The other shrugged his shoulders and held his back to him. The smile came this time from his own face. In the past, he would never have believed it, but his boyfriend was more understanding than others think. But Chuck was no longer interested in the opinion of outside birds when it came to their relationship. Of course, he wasn't deaf and heard how they talked about that Red was only with him because of the child, or that he himself saw the red bird only as a trophy because it was still the mighty Red who saved the eggs.

His wing, which was supposed to massage the red back, was suddenly held again.

"I don't have such strong tensions that you must work so hard at it." With a slight excuse, he pulled back his wing and slowly rose from the water, because the warmth went a little to his head. Of course his boyfriend followed him instantly.

"Hey, I didn't mean... Chuck, are you ok?" The bird who was addressed teared a little annoyed at his head feathers and turned away. He also crossed his wings even if he doesn't want to get angry.

"It's just, I wanted this to be our evening. Something cozy and romantic. We had hardly time for us in the last few days. Now that I've finally got you only for myself, still so many things go through my head, which don't belong here. I just thought we needed a break from all that, because it can't go on like this forever. I haven't even noticed it, that this is now our life and I just can't get used to it." So he sighed with his eyes to the ground, let loose the wings and turned around again.

"I should have.." Only then Chuck noticed that his boyfriend was already close to him and now put a kiss on his forehead. He never knew why, but that touch always calmed him.

"Idiot. You know exactly that I have no idea of relationships. That's why I thought that so far everything went normal. At least as you wish. I mean, I would like to touch you more often and talk about some things. But you always plan our days so effectively that I can hardly get to kiss or embrace you." With wondered eyes, he looked at Red and thought to pull a feather out to check if this was real.

"But you were the one who wanted to protect the island round the clock."

"I just wanted to tell the others that they should be more alert. But then you always looked at me so proudly and admiringly at work, and I began to like that." His counterpart was getting quieter and a little ashamed as he spoke. The yellow bird laughed softly.

"I've even held back. I'd rather have shouted, that is the mighty Red and the bird belongs to us. If I go on like this, it will be the first words of our little one." Now the taller one had to laugh a little too and leaned against him. Chuck doesn't come around to do the same. After gazing at the red belly-feathers for a moment, he began to whisper again.

"No matter what you do Red, I... no, we will always be proud of you." Thereupon two red wings hugged him and of course he replied the gesture immediately. For a while they just stood there, where he sometimes wished it could always remain like that. But then he remembered the food basket again and so he slowly broke away from the red one to show that he had prepared something delicious. Fruits on a skewer with chocolate dip.


	2. Chapter 2

So they changed with the food also the topic, as they made themselves comfortable beside the basket on the blanket. The idea to feed his bird came to Chuck's mind.

"Close your eyes." You could see on Red's face that he became uncertain after sipping some of his drink. Nevertheless he did what was said. The yellow one waved his wings in front of his boyfriend's face to test whether he really saw anything. He then took the first piece of fruit from the skewer so that he could feed the other without stinging him.

"Open the beak." Red smiled lightly on this. Probably because this realized what's going on now. The first piece was quickly placed in the open beak.

"Hm. Honeydew melon. But haven't you mentioned something about chocolate?" He was asked and he soothed the other quickly by tipping the next piece into the sweet sauce.  
The two let arise a little piece between them, in which Chuck made his boyfriend guess fruits.

"So, now you should eat something, too." When Red opened his eyes, this noticed that during the feeding, he was also eating the fruits himself. The yellow one also had some chocolate sticking to his wing. He just wanted to clean it himself with the tongue, but his wing was already taken.

"Can I?" The red one asked with a sure look. He swallowed a little nervously, but also excited and then nodded slowly. First, Red licked him timidly, as if he wanted to test first if it was really ok for him. After a whole feathered finger disappeared from him in the beak of his boyfriend, he couldn't suppress a low moan. Certainly because at the same time he wondered what this gifted beak could also do.

A little surprised, the other abruptly interrupted his work and looked at him. A smile broke out on the astonished face and Red came closer.

"That tasted like chocolate, a little bit of a mixture of all the fruits and like Chuck." Just as that was said, a nice feeling arose inside him and of course he smiled, albeit a little embarrassed.

"I think it's better to say everything. So if you don't like something.." The yellow one put a feather finger on the beak that moved. First, he doesn't wanted that Red talked to much that made this just useless nervous. After all, nothing was seen of this as his wing was being cleaned by a hungry-looking bird. Secondly, it could take a long time to talk about some stuff, it also could destroy the mood. At least, he always found it better not to have long speeches and to let actions speak.

"This is the moment when you should kiss me." He whispered, because he doesn't have to talk loudly at this proximity. His boyfriend smiled again before he reached out his tongue. A little confused, he waited for what should come here. A moment later, he noticed that his wing wasn't the only thing he has smeared with chocolate. Chuck had been so careful to keep the other clean, that he neglected this by himself. His opposite was gradually licking his beak as he waited for a kiss.

"Here is also something." Was quietly explained and a red wing lay short on his cheek, before Red's beak also touched that part. A tongue tickled his cheek slightly, then he got a kiss. This was repeated down on his neck. Slowly the yellow one became impatient and so he took the head of the other in the wings.

"I think you like the chocolate a bit too much." After this sentence he finally gave his boyfriend a real kiss. This, of course, was immediately returned. But he doesn't expected the red one would lean so much against him. So it doesn't took long and he lay on his back and Red half way on him. They interrupted the kiss briefly to look into each others the eyes. It was as if all what seemed necessary to say they did with this glance.

Chuck's heart was pounding so hard in his chest that he thought the other was hearing it. But it wasn't different with the taller one. He stroked down with a wing to feel it. Only now he doesn't know exactly whether his boyfriend's heart was beating of joy or nervousness. Of course, he felt nervous as well, because no matter what came, he wanted to give good experiences to the other bird. A red wing was put on his.

"I'm probably a bit nervous." The yellow one took the red feathered hand and led it to his chest, apparently the heavy pounding wasn't noticed before.

"Me too." He added in the same volume. A little stunned he was then looked at, but that was quickly replaced with a smile and Red came closer to him to kiss him again. This time, more feeling was put into the touch. Also, the other pressed more of his body against him. Of course, he wasn't just laying there, but laid his wings around his boyfriend as he wandered with them and stroked along the sides and the back.

The kiss quickly became more intense that his breathing became scarce. But it wasn't bothering Chuck. Just as little as the other bird was completely on him. Although he noticed the weight clearly, but somehow it was good at this moment. After a few blinks, he realized that Red was already on his neck again with his beak and he could get air in the normal way.

First the kisses went on slightly. But it wasn't long before his neck got nibbled. This chased a pleasant shudder through his body and he groaned as he turned his head to give the other more space. At the same time, with his wings, he had once again reached the bottom where Red's tail feathers are. He doesn't go any further during the first wanderings. But now he was rubbing Red over the butt. When the bird above him changed the side of his neck, he used the pause for breath and grabbed a little tighter on to press the underside of the red one tactile to himself.

The reaction to this was a suppressed voice, which sounded as if it were coming deep from Red's inside. That excited Chuck and he couldn't wait to get more out of his boyfriend.  
Strange, that nothing happened further. The red one remained silent, motionless, before this rose with a bowed head. A bit in panic, he wondered inwardly whether he had done something wrong. But then he saw that his opponent was holding his wings in front of him as if to hide something from his lower body. Of course he knew instantly what it was and couldn't help but laugh.

"This is absolutely not funny! I..." His boyfriend wanted to react angrily, but when this fully looked at him, he also looked down at him. Normally, Chuck would be very embarrassed to be so open. Especially in such a situation. But in this way he tried to show the red one that his body felt just the same. That the kiss with noticeable touching turned him on very much.

"Would you like to stay over there and stare at me for some more or are you coming back to me? And take the wings away. After all, I would like to take a good look at you too."

"Actually stupid what I'm doing here, because you've already seen me in that state. It reminds me that you had brought wine with you.." The yellow bird took advantage of it to be fast at the others side.

"If we do something today, I want it to happen sober. This time I want to remember everything and.." He broke off, than when Red reached for the picnic basket, he forgot to hide his lower half. The taller one tried to turn away, but it was too late. Chuck had already looked at the good equipment and liked it very much. He felt more as a little hot when he thought that he already had this great thing in himself.

"As I said, I want to remember everything." He snuggled up to his boyfriend from behind, but tried to avoid it to make him uncomfortable with his erection. Slowly and almost with an annoyed look to the side, Red turned around. The feathered hands clenched at the sides, as if he had to defend himself at any moment.

"You look so good." Chuck said it as if his voice failed him. Because his partner should also notice that his sight made him weak. And indeed, his words loosened the tension of his counterparts a little.

"You too." His boyfriend was so different from most birds. When this looked at him, he managed to make him nervous without a good reason. At the same time, he had butterflies in his stomach, which he wanted to keep forever. Smiling and elegant, he sat down on the blanket and tapped beside him to give Red the signal that they both should sit down again. But they knew, that to lay down here was probably more comfortable. Their bodies were close together, but they didn't touched each other.

"If you want to touch me anywhere, do it. You can touch me wherever you want." Chuck explained, letting a wing brush down his body. His manhood longed for a touch, but today he had to be patient. So he wandered past it as much down as he came in this position and then up again. He also must control the becoming stronger urge of just grabbing Red's erection to find out how it felt in his feathered fingers. He swallowed and should probably look the red bird in the face.

"I don't know.." Then he took a red wing and put it on his cheek, because he noticed that his boyfriend became more nervous again. Clearly because he stared at him like statue in the museum.

"No matter where you start, you can't do nothing wrong. Just now you mentioned that you would like to touch me. Now you get your chance." He murmured seductively and the bigger one came closer with a relieved smile.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Was whispered and he wasn't sure if his opponent wanted to say that loudly. It sounded a little like he shouldn't be here. Chuck wanted to protest that he never wanted to hear anything like that again, but he has to stay silent because beak was on his. He quickly realized that Red put a lot of emotion into the touch. As if this wanted to tell him with that action what was going on inside him. Also the red wing doesn't remained on his cheek, but it stroked a little carefully along his side, then more strongly.

Chuck doesn't know how his partner did that, but he couldn't ignore his lower half forever. As a result, he pushed his hips forward rather unintentionally as they explored each other. First he rubbed himself only on red belly-feathers. Of course, that wasn't enough. So he headed backwards with his head to look down at her body. Then he also realized that the small size difference was the problem. Red apparently could read his thoughts, because this slipped a little so that their erections could touch now. They tried it one or two times like this, but the red bird lost patience first this time and tried to rub them together better with both of his wings.

The feeling as his boyfriend touched him down there made him let out a louder sound from his throat. Probably something came from the other too, but this only bite his teeth together and thus he could hear nothing of this. Also because it's just really hard for him to suppress his own voice.

Only dry feathers wouldn't feel good, but Red's wings were still slightly moist from the hot bath, because he used the towel only a little. The red bird wanted to let the warm night air dry him. There was also a light film of rose oil on their feathering.

His partner looked down fully concentrated at his work as he clung to his shoulders. His lower abdomen almost moved on it's own to the red and very talented wings. It took a moment for his mind to realize that Red was more concerned about him than about himself.

"Could you...ah.. I don't want alone.. oh yeah.. oh please.. Stop!" Chuck turned a bit after the sentence to escape these skillful feathered fingers. Now he had to calm down a bit. That was considered for his whole body.

"Did I.. did it not feel good?" It came from his side small and he looked at his boyfriend.

"I believe my body.. tells you enough. Red, I... I could hardly hold back. But that isn't the point. I want that we both feel good." Then an idea came to his mind and he couldn't suppress a grin. He hurriedly positioned his body so that the other could continue with his work, but he has also a better view of Red's erection. A fleeting glance at the owner of the good piece, told him that this was a great solution.

The taller one wasn't wasting any time and pulled at his leg. Probably because he was too far away with his lower half. Actually the plan was to spoil his boyfriend until this lost his composure. Now he had to concentrate, not to feel too much of the others touch, or else it would be over with him. Quickly a new idea formed in his head and he looked a moment at the hot thing in front of him. He doesn't even touched it and yet it looked wet, so this here really pleases Red. From this angle it looked really enormous and now also the feeling in him made sense after the party night. Finally, they were intimate for the first time in this night, and usually he doesn't go immediately in this position with other birds.

His boyfriend noticed that he was with his thoughts somewhere else and so he rubbed him more firmly. Chuck bit his teeth, than he was almost over the edge. But he hurriedly began to try out his new idea before the Red pushed it too far. He gathered a little spit in his beak so it wouldn't feel too dry and licked with his tongue over Red's entire length. Then the noise from before sounded again, which his partner probably wanted to suppress. But it only spurred him on more to use his practiced tongue.

"What are you doing there? You don't have to.." Obviously, the bigger one wanted to say more things, but the words were lost when he could finally also use his wings. Red pressed a wing to his beak to suppress his voice. The other wing was clenched to fist, but then clutched tight into the blanket.

"Please.." A little shocked Chuck looked up, but his feathered hand massaged the erection further. Also a little slower. What he just found strange was that his boyfriend said please at that moment. This raised a bit out of breath his head to look at him.

"You don't have to do that. I.. Is that not.. disgusting?" The question irritated him, because no one said that before. Then he grinned again, probably because he doesn't really want to think clearly in the situation.

"If I do that?" He immediately grabbed Red a little rough with the wing, also because he knew they were slowly getting dry. Nevertheless, he doesn't exaggerate that, because he doesn't want to make it unpleasant for the other.

"Or that?" As the red bird caught his eyes again after the little torture, he threw back a seductive gaze and returned to work with his tongue.

"I... I mean it seriously. You don't have to... don't..." But he doesn't let the other bird finish his sentence and showed him what he could do. The yellow one positioned his beak over the hot thing and opened it to lick the tip with the tongue first, but then he couldn't take it anymore and took Red's manhood completely into himself. Clearly audible, the owner threw back his head, trying to suppress noises that came out from alone with his up and down movement of his beak.

This time, Chuck doesn't even care to touch himself. Because it almost satisfied him that he was able to make his bird loose the mind.

"I said you should stop!" It sounded angrily, but it came hoarse from the throat of the taller one. Almost at the same moment, the this pulled him up, to force him to stop. Breathing heavily, Red lay under him, looking at him with a mixture of anger and pure pleasure. As he was held tight by the arms, he couldn't do much, except to look back. He did this naturally with a grin and licked partially with his tongue appreciatively over his beak.

The bird under him groaned, but this time a bit annoyed and left his wings free. Chuck doesn't thought about moving down, but smiled at the other as this looked back into his eyes.

"Nothing about you or what we do with each other is disgusting. Or did you feel that way as I.."

"Of course not. It's just.. I don't want you to do it because you think you have to do it." Then the yellow one had to put a kiss on his boyfriend. At first, he thought, Red would be shocked because he was with his beak somewhere else before, but this just turned his head a bit, so the touch worked better. But it doesn't stayed harmless for long, especially because Chuck slowly longed for more. Much more. But his brain could still think well enough about whether he might ask too much of the other tonight. After all, they still could have many moments in the future.

Yet his body acted almost alone when he interrupted the kiss and pushed his butt back so that he could press it against Red's erection. A few times he rubbed it, at least until the tip went along his opening and he flinched a little. He doesn't know this tingling excitement from him at all. Finally this wasn't his first time. Well it was the first real night with Red, but it still surprised him that his body reacted so sensitive.

"We shouldn't do that." Said the other bird suddenly, and he liked to hear this excited voice. But then he realized what was said.

"You don't want that?" It sounded more depressed than intended. Because if it was really the first time for his boyfriend, one can feel quickly overwhelmed.

"No. Well, yes but.." Carefully he was pushed down by the other and they sat side by side. Red looked a little unaware.

"I don't want such a thing with the egg to happen again." With big eyes he could only stare at his boyfriend in shock. Of course, they would have talked sooner or later about having more children. But he never thought his partner would tell him in this way, that he doesn't want to have more. At least not with him. Perhaps adoption was still acceptable.

"So one child is enough." Chuck wondered a little, because his voice sounded now so broken. Admittedly, this moment was also a roller coaster of emotions. They could hardly leave the wings from each other before and then he had to hear that Red doesn't want any more children with him.

"Yes. At least for now. I mean.. Damn Chuck, it wasn't fun to see you in pain. Of course, all say laying eggs is the most normal thing in the world. Still, you shouldn't take it so lightly and.." The yellow one couldn't help but embrace his boyfriend in a tight hug. This just doesn't want to be intimate with him in this way, so that he doesn't feel uncomfortable afterwards, if they should make a child again.

"I should have explained this to you before, but I was again by the doctor and he gave me a contraceptive in the form of a tablet." Grinning, he left the taller one to look for a smaller bottle in the picnic basket.

"We have enough time to think about whether we want more children." He looked at Red, who still looked like he had objections, but wasn't saying anything. The bottle with the slightly viscid substance was quickly opened and he dripped it on his wings before he poured a little more onto the still hard thing of Red. He really wondered how the other one did it, that he could ignore his arouse body part. Even he couldn't do this for long, and always stroked himself here and there with a free wing. Hopefully it wasn't so noticeable.

"Besides, we should practice a bit more beforehand." But the taller one wouldn't want to sit around for a long time and dragged him down for a kiss. By the way, he took the bottle out of his wing.

"Let me do something too this time." The red one whispered and a more than pleasant shiver ran over his back. It was a short moment when he doesn't paid attention and Red rolled both of them around. His boyfriend was now above, but went down quickly as if he would crush him with his weight. Thereby wasn't the other that heavy.

Chuck got a little embarrassed, but turned to his stomach and held his buttocks up.

"Just give me something on the wing, so I can..." Apparently, the other wasn't listening to him, than first he a only gently stroke over his butt up to the tip of his tail and then down again, past his opening to his genitals. The same action was then done again with the liquid on the red wings. He felt that Red was nervous because this was slightly trembling.

He was just about to say something, as he already noticed a feathered finger at his entrance. There were only hesitant and then circling movements around it. Probably his partner tried out what he liked best. When the other began to massage him easily, he began to groan again. Firstly, because that should goad on and secondly because it felt really good. It wasn't long before he pressed his body back and a louder sound came from his throat, than suddenly he had something of Red's wing inside him. His boyfriend immediately withdrew the feathered finger. Chuck looked a little breathing heavily backwards to see if he hasn't just overwhelmed the red bird. His body sometimes acted by itself when he feels good. However, Red doesn't waste any time, poured more viscid substance on the wing, before he touched fleetingly over his opening and then penetrated him again with a feathered finger.

"A bit... yes..not so deep. I.. ah never mind.. that's good. So good. More.." The yellow bird partly doesn't know what words were falling out of his beak. It doesn't matter to him. Than who would concentrate on such a thing if the body couldn't quit shaking of lust? This matter was also new to him, than normally only his own wings touched this place. If you do it wrong, it can feel very unpleasant because of the feathers. And normally he doesn't have the patience to explain to others what to do, to make him feel good. It's a bit strange that his partner seemed to know what to do.

"Red.. could you..wait.." Why did his voice grow so weak and did the other bird listen to him at all? He couldn't let him do that for long. When he tried to get down again, he noticed that his partner was already impatiently moving his hip, but the hard thing only against his leg.

"I want.." With so much strength that he was able to bring up, he withdrew from the grip of his boyfriend and threw himself on the side, breathing heavily. Before, it wasn't easy to hold back, but now it seemed even more difficult. When he looked at Red again, this touched himself for the first time. Only when their eyes met, the other tried to stop it.

"It won't be enough like that. Come here." Chuck said and presented himself so that the other could take a good look at his butt. He also wiggled a little with it, hoping that this were sufficient hints.

"You really want that?" The others voice sounded as if he could hardly hold back and somehow it doesn't lead him to think over it again. On the contrary, if Red shouldn't do something at once, he would attack this. But for now he only smiled and nodded. And then the bigger one suddenly stood behind him and spread a little more from the bottle on both sides. It occurred to him that Red had probably informed himself somewhere. Or perhaps he already exercised sex before with another bird.

His brain couldn't think more about it than a hot tip crossed his entrance a few times.

"Not so impatient." He heard and it was probably said because he pushed his butt back again. But now he doesn't get anything, because his partner held him with a free wing and pressed gently against him. And then the tip was already in him, but of course there was more. He tried as best he could to keep his body still so as to concentrate only on the point where they are both united.

"Oh." That was the only thing that came from his beak when Red was sunken completely in him after an felt like eternity. The yellow one felt everything. The warmth of the other bird. He even thought he could hear his heartbeat at that moment. It almost felt as if this was too much for him. But that was certainly due to the fact that he hasn't approached anyone else in this way for a while. Or perhaps because the mighty Red could really be a little bigger with his body part than the standard.

Because he let his thoughts wander to distract himself from the feeling of stretching, it took a little while until he realized that nothing else happened. At least his partner no longer moved his abdomen, but stroked his back soothingly, up to the tip of his tail. He turned his head a little and saw that the bigger bird did so to distract himself. This was also biting his teeth and breathing heavier, but still tried to make no sound.

A wing of him stretched out for the unused red one, who remained by his side. Now he noticed the nervous trembling again.

"Everything is OK. We should now bring a little movement into the game... ah .." Chuck hardly spoke it out, then his partner withdrew so quickly, that he barely felt something in him. Automatically, he wanted to push backwards so that the contact wouldn't be completely lost, but it was a mistake because Red doesn't wanted to move completely from him. So the next thrust came a little unexpectedly and he couldn't help but moan louder than before. Perhaps he shouldn't have rushed the matter, but he doesn't want to stop now. It also doesn't feel like as if his boy friend wouldn't go on, because he was repeating the movement from before. Only this time not so fast and more sensitive. He was further stroked on the sides by the red bird, while the this found a more than pleasant rhythm. He almost thought that Red learned too quickly what he liked and what not. And then the movements went suddenly slower.

"No, don't stop! You do it so well. I.." Embarrassed, he closed his beak again. Nevertheless, he had to look backwards, when his partner abruptly left him. Breathing heavy and aroused, Red stood there making a small circling movement with his wing.

"Can I look.. Can you turn around?" Normally, he would never agree to such demands by the first time. But it was a question of his Red, and he could ask for anything from him. Still, he was very embarrassed as he turned on his back and then spread his legs. His counterpart probably couldn't hold back much longer, than he doesn't hesitated to push into him again. He sighed delighted, as if he had already missed the other for a few seconds.

The red one grabbed him hastily with a wing at his hip, the free one went to his manhood, to give this a little attention. A couple of times it was rubbed up and down, as if his partner wanted to test how the movement fit better with the lower one.

Chuck tossed his head back and forth, because the whole thing shouldn't happen so quickly. There came so many things from his beak, which he couldn't quite comprehend with the brain. The only thing he could still concentrate on was the face of his beloved bird. Suddenly this stopped the movement and looked almost shocked at him, before he bent down and took his breath away with a kiss. Then went the rhythm quickly on. He has to wrestle from the beak contact because he couldn't stand the fast and good movements any more. The yellow bird still tried to cling to his boyfriend for a moment to retard everything, but the climax came over him.

The next thing he noticed, was that he was no longer under Red, but beside this. Blinking, he saw red sticking belly-feathers, which he was most likely to blame. He got again and again stroked over his head and so he looked up.

"Was that.." "That was.." At the same time they wanted to say something, but then closed the beak again. His counterpart seemed uncertain and of course he immediately wondered why. The other sat up and pulled him also into a sitting position. Then a drink was given to him, for which he was grateful, than his throat felt quite dry. But that seemed to be the least problem on his body. Everything still felt numb, but he would feel the effects tomorrow nevertheless. But it was definitely worth it.

"So that was.. was I.. Damn it!" Red wanted to leave his side, but he wasn't allowing it. Also because he now needed someone to lean on.

"It was nice. Very nice." Explained the yellow one and it was the truth. After all, it could have been much worse.

"So is that acceptable with me?"

"Acceptable? Of course. Even more than that. Ok, I need to get used to the size, but there's nothing else to complain about. We have time to practice, if you want to be perfect."

"It's good. I thought you would find it... Wait. What?" Red looked confused, but he grinned and tapped with his wingtip on the chest of his boyfriend.

"I am glad you haven't done this with many others. Otherwise, they would no longer call you Red." Playfully annoyed, the taller one turned away because he doesn't want to show his embarrassment. Chuck had to smile and cuddled a little to the side of his partner. Somehow the other wanted to express something, but apparently doesn't quite know how. He was too exhausted to think about what it could be.

"We should get back into the water again." Red was certainly right, so he leaned back to support himself on his own wings.

"Just go ahead. I'll stay here a little longer." He explained, than his legs would surely fail him now. Suddenly he felt two feathered arms around him and he looked up into Red's slightly smiling face.

"Mmh hmm hmm.." Chuck couldn't help but hummed softly the wedding march as he was carried to the water.

"If you don't want me to throw you into the water at the end, then quickly find another song." His boyfriend announced but he seemed not really angry. Also, he was rather careful placed in the warm wet. If you sometimes saw Red's temper tantrums, you might think that this bird can never be caring. And yet the red one proved to him quickly the opposite. That was one of many reasons why he fell in love with this sometimes miserable guy.

For a time they sat quietly in the water. The bigger one looked up into the sky and he looked at him. Then his look got noticed.

"Now tell me what you want to get rid of." It sounded annoyed again. Probably because he couldn't resist to smile all the time since he looked at the red bird.

"I like you. I'm absolutely serious. So much. Everything about you is simply lovable. Of course, you also have sides which others don't like. For example..." And then he began to list things and went into detail until he heard a slightly coughing.

"If it belonged to a date to talk one bird down, then you've just arrived at this situation." Told Red a little offended while he turned away and began to wash himself.

"No. That's just the point." Chuck felt refreshed by the water and spun around his bird so he could look at him face to face.

"All this things are just the ones that make you to the bird that you are today. Without them, I might not have fallen in love with you." He put his wings on Red's shoulders so this couldn't avoid him. For a moment the red one stared disbelievingly at him.

"That..me?"

"You're not blushing here?" He began to tease his opponent.

"What? Of course not. It's just.. I.." But the yellow bird only hugged his boyfriend to make it clear that it was all right, if this wasn't saying anything right now. The fast heartbeat and all the things the other did for him showed him enough that he was also loved back. Then he got a kiss on his forehead again and he knew that Red had understood it. Perhaps it would still take a while for his partner to get the three words out, but that wasn't bothering him. After all, Chuck was very grateful for the date and this wonderful night.


End file.
